Te quiero volver a ver
by Ana de brower
Summary: Candy se va sin decir nada pero Anthony la alcanza y la vio solo por cinco minutos. Son amigos desde la infancia pero Anthony sintio algo en su corazon esa noche, esa noche cuando Candy se fue. SONGFIC PARA EL CUMPLE DE ANTHONY


**Te quiero volver a ver**

-¡Candy!-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Qué bueno que todavía te alcancé a ver!-

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-¿Cómo lo supe? Bueno, iba a verte a tu casa pero tu papa me dijo que te ibas hoy y que seguramente ya estabas a punto de tomar el avión. Entonces me fui volando con mi auto hasta aquí.-

-Voy a matar a mi papa.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-Porque no quise tener una despedida de todos mis amigos o sino no tendría el valor de irme.-

_***Los pasajeros del vuelo 1359 favor de entrar en el avión***_

-Es mi vuelo.- Afirmo la pequeña rubia.

-¿A dónde te vas?- Pregunto dudoso el joven a su mejora amiga.

_***Las puertas del vuelo 1359 están a punto de cerrar***_

-Me tengo que ir.- Afirmo Candy con mucha tristeza en la última palabra.

-Pero…-

-Adiós Anthony.-

-Adiós Candy…-

Candy se acercó al joven rubio y le beso la mejilla y se fue sin antes de regalarle su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada cautivadora. Candy, su mejora amiga, se fue y lo peor de todo es que él no sabe dónde elle se iba. Anthony Brower, un joven rubio con unos preciosos ojos azules muy cautivadores él es un joven rico su familia es una de la más prestigiosas de Chicago pero eso nunca lo hizo como un niño mimado o niño rico. Es muy maduro a pesar que tiene 19 años, muy maduro y muy apuesto pero nunca encontró el amor pero esa noche creo haberlo encontrado pero ya se fue.

-Juro que volveré a verte y te diré que te amo Candy.- Anthony tomo su auto y se fue del aeropuerto. Él ya no deseaba volver a ese lugar que ahora lo tiene desamparado.

_**Como olvidar lo que esa noche a mí me paso**_

_**Me estaba despidiendo y tu mirada me cautivo**_

_**Pero el avión tenía que partir**_

_**Y jure volver a verte y todavía no he podido cumplir**_

-Candy, nos conocemos desde niños y hasta ahorita… ¡HASTA AHORITA!- Anthony estaba furioso por no ver claro sus sentimientos por Candy… -Candy, quiero volverte a ver…-

_**Te quiero volver a ver**_

_**Estés donde estés**_

_**Te quiero volver a ver**_

_**Estés donde estés**_

La mañana siguiente Anthony se levantó sin ganas de hacer nada pero tenía que ir al trabajo. Lo que distinga Anthony a los otros chicos ricos es que él trabaja la mañana en una estación de radio, un trabajo humilde pero a él le gustaba hacer eso y animar las mañanas de las personas que no tenía ánimo de levantarse pero ahora es él que tenía que tener ánimo para seguir adelante y fue algo que paso en su mente que lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

-Si no sé dónde está Candy…Voy a ir en su busca cueste lo que cueste…Candy…-

Se fue de su casa y cuando llego a la estación de radio entro muy contento y sus compañeros lo notaron.

-Hey Anthony ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? ¿Acaso una chica se te declaró?- Lo molestaba un amigo suyo.

-No Brian, no es eso es solo que…muy complicado por ti. Bueno te dejo comienzo dentro de dos minutos.-

Anthony se despidió de su amigo y entro en su estudio, se acomodó y listo para empezar.

-Buenos días a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén tan contentos como yo. Aquí tengo un mensaje de Verónica una fan de mi estación y su letra dice que está enamorada. ¡Felicidades Verónica! Veras yo también estoy enamorado pero ella se fue…tomo el avión y no sé dónde se fue…-

_**Siento yo decir que todavía no te he olvidado**_

_**Hablo yo de ti hasta en la tele hasta la radio**_

_**Nunca me he sentido tan feliz y enamorado**_

_**Y es que yo de nadie nunca me había enamorado**_

Cuando Anthony termino su tiempo de radio se fue a su casa. Después de lo que ocurrió no quiso terminar su tiempo de estación entre la pausas le decía a Brian de remplazarlo pero él le decía ''lo que comenzamos tenemos que terminarlo''. No podía creer que había llorado cuando le decía a su público que él también estaba enamorado. Lloro. Lloro y lloro delante de todos en el trabajo. Tenía el corazón roto.

-Anthony, veras a Candy y de eso estoy seguro.- Se decía a sí mismo el joven rubio.

-Papa, mama, ya llegue.- Ninguna respuesta, cierto sus padres tenían citas muy importantes hoy. El joven Brower subió a su cuarto y entro. Lo primero que vio es su armario, su armario, él tenía muchas fotos de Candy y él juntos, de la infancia hasta ahorita. Anthony abrió su armario y saco su caja de recuerdos y saco una foto de Candy y él en el baile cuando terminaron su secundaria. Se veía tan hermosa con su pelo sin sus dos coletas, su vestido verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos esmeraldas, sin maquillaje Candy ha sido una que no le gusta el maquillaje y eso no le hacía fea se veía bonita sin maquillaje solamente natural. Esa noche ellos bailaron juntos toda la noche, una chica le pidió un baile a Anthony pero ese se negó diciendo que hizo una promesa con Candy y cuando la chica le dijo cuál era la promesa él simplemente respondió: Que nunca nos íbamos a separar. Pero paso lo inevitable…Se separaron, hace dos días se separaron. Anthony sintió una lágrima sobre su mejilla. Iba a llorar otra vez por la mujer que ama.

_**Y yo guardo tu foto, en el armario**_

_**Y la miro y lloro porque tú no estás a mi lado**_

_**Sé que volveré a verte**_

_**Nadie podrá detenerme**_

_**Más no desesperes más**_

_**Que ese día llegará**_

_**Te quiero volver a ver**_

_**Estés donde estés**_

_**Te quiero volver a ver**_

_**Estés donde estés**_

Anthony también se acuerda que cuando era más niño y más travieso le jala las dos coletas a Candy.

-Es típico…molestas a la chica que te gusta por tener su atención…- Reía pero después para de reír cuando vio la foto de Eliza y él…Es que Anthony nunca estuvo enamorado, hasta ahorita, pero cuando era más jóvenes él era novio de Eliza Legan, una chica peliroja y muy bonita pero ella no era tan amable como Candy. Eliza se le declaro y como Anthony la encontraba bonita y amable le dijo que si, así que fueron novios hasta que un día él llego temprano a la escuela iba a la sala de Eliza para desearle buen día y besarla pero lo que vio no fue mucho de su agrado. Él encontró a Eliza y a Candy en el pasillo del tercer piso y vio que Eliza gritaba a Candy como una loca y escucho la conversación: Que por su culpa no podía tener a él todo el tiempo, que cuando ella estaba con los dos Anthony solo hablaba con ella y no con su NOVIA.

En ese instante Anthony avanzo y Eliza vio su presencia e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado e iba a acercase para dar un beso a su novio pero Anthony la esquivo y tomo la mano de Candy y se fue sin antes decir: Lo nuestro termino Eliza. Y desde ese momento comprendió que no estaba enamorado de Eliza él salió con ella solo porque se veía linda y no más y se prometió que si encontraba una chica bella y muy amable que estaría seguro de su amor por ella y ahora él está seguro que él está enamorado de Candy.

_**Créeme mi amor yo nunca quise lastimarte**_

_**Cosas del destino que no puedo explicarte**_

_**Tú me haces falta también**_

_**Y por eso he venido a buscarte**_

El joven rubio miro su reloj y era la media noche, ya tenía que dormir porque mañana tenia universidad.

-Buenas noches Candy. Estés donde estés te mando un beso.- En eso Anthony se durmió.

""""""""""""

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡CANDY! ¿A dónde ESTAS?-

-Anthony…ven…-

-¿Candy?-

-Ven Anthony.-

-Candy espera no te vallas. Te quiero tocar. Te he buscado por todo los lados y al fin te encuentro.-

-Anthony…-

-¡CANDY! ¡NO TE VALLAS!-

Pero ya es muy tarde Candy se fue para nunca regresar…

""""""""""""

-¡CANDY!- Anthony despertó de su sueño y vio por todas partes y vio que estaba en su cuarto, en su casa, sin Candy. -¡Que sueño tan extraño! Pero Candy volverá… o sino yo iré a buscarla

_**Quisiera tocarte**_

_**Te busco en todas partes**_

_**Pienso en las noches**_

_**Y lo que hago es recordarte**_

_**Tengo tu foto la veo y quisiera a marte**_

_**Dime... ¿A dónde te marchaste?**_

_**Así es la vida y no lo puedo entender**_

_**Como se sufre cuando se ama una mujer, busco y te busco y no lo puedo creer**_

_**Que no te encuentro y quisiera volverte a ver...**_

-Candy…Volveré a verte. De eso estoy totalmente seguro.-

_**Y yo guardo tu foto, en el armario**_

_**Y la mira y lloro porque tú no estás a mi lado**_

_**Sé que volveré a verte**_

_**Nadie podrá detenerme**_

_**Más no desesperes más**_

_**Que ese día llegará**_

_***DOS AÑOS DESPUES***_

-¡Candy!-

-¡Anthony! ¡Qué alegría volverte a ver!-

-¡Al fin vuelvo a verte mi princesa!-

-¿Princesa? La primera vez que me dices eso.-

-La primera pero no la última.-

-No comprendo.- Dijo la rubia dudosa.

-Candy.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¡SI!- Grito Candy con fuerzas sin miedo que todo el mundo la viera como una loca.

-Te amo Candy.-

-Y yo a ti Anthony solo que no lo sabía hasta que me fui sin decir nada y me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti.-

-A mi también me paso lo mismo.-

-Te amo con locura.-

-Te amo Anthony.-

Se besaron delante de tanta gente que solo se decían: El amor hace locuras…

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Ese songfic lo hize para el cumpleaños de mi amorcito lindo Anthony y por las chicas que quieren saber la cancion es : Te quiero volver a ver de Tito el Bambino feat Rakim y Ken-Y.<p>

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews chicas

un saludo a todas y que tenga una buena semana


End file.
